poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
(Some Members of) The Netkids Gang Got Enchanted
Unfinished and In Progress Plot In the animated fairy tale kingdom of Andalasia, Queen Narissa, Queen of Andalasia and a witch, schemes to protect her claim to the throne, which she will lose once her stepson, Prince Edawrd finds his true love and marries her. She enlists her loyal henchman Nathaniel and her unnecessarily new assistants (a.k.a) The Netkids Villains to keep Edawrd Distracted. Giselle, a young woman, dreams of meeting a prince and experiencing a "happy ever after". Edward heard Giselle's Singing, along with the Netkids Gang, whom were relaxing somewhere in the forest until they saw Edward setting to find her, so they follow him for like no reason, but to 1.See what Giselle is up to Same with Edward), 2. see if there is any trouble and 3. to "keep protected". Nathaniel and The Netkids Villains set free a captured troll to kill Giselle, but Edward rescues her and The Netkids Gang quickly defeated the Netkids Villains (Well, Most of them, but NOT All of them) in time. When Edward and Giselle meet, they instantly fall in love and plan to get married the following day. They would have infact Introduced themselves, Invited and gave thanks to The Netkids Gang (which they will do), but they were too busy doing their lovey dovey stuff. (Unfinished) Trivia * This will be the First "Episode"/Crossover movie to also feature shows (well, NOT new shows though) that aren't Netflix originals. * The Reason why I said (Some Members of) The Netkids Gang instead of "The Netkids Gang" is because that some of the shows that has been crossovered also have their original counterparts, whom they become when they fell in the well with Giselle to the live action world. * this will also be the First "Episode"/Crossovered movie that will feature their original counterparts and by the near end of this crossover movie, The members who went with Giselle will Gain "Counterpart Switch" Power, that will be added to their Tracix Charm Powers (Another one of the Semi Charm Powers of Believix, along with Zoomix, Speedix, Sophix and Lovix), Some of the Netkids Villains will also have the "Counterpart Swtich" Power as well. *This is Off-topic from this Page, but is On-topic for the Series, but Originally Miss Julie, Gus, Hugo, Toby and the Greenies (Hank, Penelope Guadalupe Fitzgerald Sanchez (Fizz), Peri, Riley, Spike) (Julies Greenroom) will also be Introduced in this "Episode/Crossover Movie" and be Members of Season 3 to the Rest, but due to Differences between the Show they're on and The Other Netflix Shows, Difficulties Trying to make it look like an Adventurous Type, and An Actual Person Hosting it Instead of a Character (Not really sure, but it looks like it) They will be removed not only for Season 3, but for the Rest of the Series, Making it one of The Netflix Originals Series that wouldn't be Part of The Netkids Gang. Original Counterparts Here are the Following characters that will be transforming in their original counterparts, Original Counterparts' shows and the Voice actors of their original counterparts. # Carmen Sandiego Rita Moreno as Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?), if she switches to this original counterpart, She'll be joining with The Netkids Villains instead of Siding with The Netkids Gang for a reason, though occasionally she sides with them instead of the Villains. Scott Menville as Zack (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) Jennifer Hale as Ivy (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?) More Links (Unfinished) 1.The Netkids Gang's Adventures Series Category:Live-action/animated films